Wammy's stuff
by Kaori-same
Summary: -Plusieurs OS/drabbles - Chap 7 : "J’ai compris, tu sais. Je ne suis pas aveugle." -One sided LindaNear, MN implicite-
1. Notre Secret

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Maria m'a conseillé d'aller faire les choses de 31jours sur LJ parce que c'est sympa 8D Alors je faiiis !  
Mot : Psychologie.  
Phrase : « C'est un secret. »

**Disclaimer **: Je ne mentionne même plus que les persos sont pas à moi, franchement vous le savez, si c'était les miens, je ferais pas de la fanfic, cruches créatures que vous êtes .. ! Je ferais des doujinshi yaoi 8D

**Warnings ;** MelloNear lime disons ? Haha, c une tentative pathétique ..

**Music box : **"Here in your arms" HelloGoodbye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il aurait pu pleuvoir dehors. Il aurait pu faire soleil. Il aurait pu tempêter, il aurait pu geler, il aurait pu neiger ou il aurait même pu y avoir un ouragan, que ça n'aurait rien changé.  
Rien n'aurait pu changer le fait que quand Mello avait posé sa main sur la joue de Near et qu'il avait attiré son petit visage vers le sien, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son rival, le monde autour d'eux n'avait plus la moindre importance.  
Le geste du blond n'avait rien d'innocent, mais il n'avait rien de criminel non plus. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec préméditation, il ne l'avait pas fait totalement par hasard.  
Mello ne l'avait pas prévenu, Near ne l'avait pas empêché.

La Terre aurait pu trembler, Winchester aurait pu être englouti par les flots, un incendie aurait pu ravager l'Angleterre, que ça n'aurait rien changé.  
Mello avait approfondi le baiser sans demander la moindre autorisation. Ses mains s'étaient emparées des épaules de Near et il l'avait poussé contre le mur. Near n'avait même pas cillé.  
Il n'avait jamais compris la psychologie de Mello. Et il ne la comprendrait sans doute jamais. S'il y avait une seule chose que Near savait, c'était que Mello était imprévisible.

Il aurait pu se mettre à pleuvoir de l'acide, un virus mortel aurait pu être en train de se propager à vitesse accélérée, une bombe atomique aurait pu dévaster la planète entière que ça n'aurait rien changé.  
Ca n'aurait pas réussi à faire baisser la température ambiante du corps des deux rivaux alors que Mello avait fini par déshabiller Near, violemment, sans la moindre tendresse, juste pour le plaisir de la chair, ou pour le plaisir de voir Near rougir sous ses caresses. Ca n'aurait pas empêché leurs deux corps de s'assembler telles deux pièces d'un puzzle, dans une sensation à la fois douloureusement amère et délicieusement agréable. La sensation de l'incompréhension et de la passion.

Il pleuvait dehors. Mello avait la tête en feu, Near avait les mains gelées. Du remords peut-être, ou de la gêne.  
Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre pourtant.

« Cette soirée n'a jamais existé, d'accord ? »  
Near s'était rassis lorsque Mello avait prononcé ces mots.  
« Pardon ?  
- Tu ne racontes ça à personne.  
- Je ne comptais pas le faire.  
- …  
- J'imagine que tu regrettes…  
- Je préfèrerai oublier, si ça te dérange pas…  
- Pourtant, c'est toi qui as…  
- Tais-toi, Near ! »

Mello s'était levé et avait ramassé son pull pour le remettre, sous le regard de l'albinos qui se demandait toujours ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de ce jeune blond impétueux et incompréhensible. Ce qu'il était insupportable de ne pas arriver à saisir ses pensées. Qu'il était désagréable de se savoir incapable de résoudre une énigme.  
Mello par cette nuit avait laissé en lui un sentiment de vide et de mystère d'une intensité incroyable. Son corps en frissonnait encore.  
Et le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse à cette énigme. Jamais.

Mais maintenant, Mello pourrait le haïr autant qu'il voudrait.  
Il ne pourrait plus rien changer à ce qui s'était passé.

« Mello… »

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Near, et ce que son visage laissait voir n'était ni de la haine, ni du dépit, ni de la tendresse. Ce n'était rien qu'un visage étrange et impénétrable.

« Ce qui s'est passé ici…. Ce n'est …c'est un secret. Tu as bien compris ? »  
Near n'avait pas répondu, mais il avait souri.  
Mello avait horreur de ce sourire.  
Il était sorti.

Near avait regardé par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours.

xxx

**Mot final : **Non mais quand le bidon et le manque d'inspiration prennent possession de votre tête…. Ça donne ça ….  
Mouais, drabble quoi xD  
Je posterai peut-être d'autres drabbles à la suite de celui-là, mais je doute qu'ils soient tous de la même trempe. Y aura sûrement des débilités profondes mixées à des trucs angsty, je sais pas encore xD Pitêtre même du MattNear.

Ouais c'est genre une de mes petites lubies… xD Vous n'avez pas le droit de fuir ! Hohoho xD  
Reviews si vous voulez n.n  
Coquilles et fautes, il doit y en avoir, il y en a toujours, la vie est cruelle.


	2. A quoi tu penses

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Piqué à la communauté 31jours sur LJ. 24 février :  
Mot : Course.  
Phrase : « Je cherche l'oubli dans l'alcool ».

**Disclaimer **: Personnages sont à Obata et Ohba. Ouais.

**Warnings ;** Drabble/OS. Je dirais aucun couple. Faites ce que vous voulez. La vie est dure.  
**Music box : **"Mou ai senai" KOKIA

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« A quoi tu penses ?  
- A rien. »

Matt haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son jeu vidéo. Si il devait croire Mello à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ça, il pourrait en conclure que Mello pensait très souvent à rien. Presque les trois quarts de son temps d'ailleurs. Et penser à rien n'était, bien évidemment, pas humainement possible. En tous cas pas plus d'une demi seconde…

« Pourquoi tu mens, Mello ?  
- Pourquoi tu me fais chier, Matt ?  
- Pourquoi tu es désagréable ?  
- Pourquoi tu insistes ? »

Comment avoir une charmante conversation avec ce cher blond.

« Tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours, si tu veux mon avis.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Near ?  
- Je ne me dispute jamais avec lui. C'est toujours à sens unique.  
- Roh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai visé juste ? Je suis si doué.  
- Tu es un crétin, surtout.  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment ?  
- …  
- T'es pas obligé de me raconter. Mais quand tu manges plus de chocolat que d'habitude, et ça veut dire beaucoup, c'est que tu es encore énervé contre Near.  
- Arrête de prononcer son nom !!!  
- Pourquoi ? Near, Near, Near, Near.  
- Tu me cherches ?!  
- Mais non, je te taquine. C'est marrant.  
- Je trouve pas ça drôle une seule seconde ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je te jure que je commets un meurtre…  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois !  
- …  
- Et au lieu de ça, à chaque fois, tu reviens dans ta chambre en mangeant trois tonnes de chocolat. En fait toi, tu ne cherches pas l'oubli dans l'alcool, mais dans le chocolat. Tu es marrant.  
- Je n'ai rien à oublier…  
- Oh, tu mens encore !  
- Mais non !!! »

Matt haussa les épaules une fois de plus, et, un sourire aux lèvres, il continua sa partie sans rien dire de plus.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Mello lui explique ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait très bien que si Near était concerné, ça ne le regardait pas. Il préférait ne pas savoir, en fait. Ces deux-là faisaient la course pour devenir L. Et lui, il s'en fichait éperdument, de devenir L.  
Il se contentait d'être là.  
D'ailleurs, être le soutien moral de Mello n'était pas une tâche facile tous les jours.  
Et ça lui suffisait, de toutes façons.

« Mello, je sais très bien que tu penses à Near. Tu penses toujours à Near.  
- Et alors ?  
- Bah alors tu peux m'en parler.  
- …  
- Sinon, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de servir à rien, tu comprends.  
- Mais c'est vrai, tu sers à rien, mon cher…  
- Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais cette phrase vient de briser quelque chose en moi, je pleure amèrement et en silence.  
- Crétin.  
- Moi aussi, je t'adore.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de mêler quelqu'un à mon affaire avec Near, Matt, ce n'est pas contre toi et tu le sais très bien… »

Matt s'était affalé sur son lit et pianotait encore sur sa console. Il connaissait Mello mieux que personne. S'il savait que Mello ne pouvait pas ne penser à rien, il savait également que Mello ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue très longtemps.  
En effet, après quelques minutes de silence plus tard, le blond était assis sur le lit et racontait avec véhémence à quel point Near était insupportable. Matt écoutait en riant de temps en temps.

Deux heures plus tard, Near était passé devant leur porte.  
Mello n'avait plus rien dit.

Et Matt avait continué à jouer à son jeu comme si de rien n'était.  
C'était peut-être vrai qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans leur rivalité.  
Rien à faire dans leur relation.  
Mais au moins il pouvait être là. Là pour Mello et pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la haine la plus totale. Il était fier de lui. Selon lui, c'était une tâche plus noble que de devenir L.

Mello ne penserait sûrement jamais à personne d'autre autant qu'il pensait à Near.  
Et après tout, ce n'était pas grave.  
Tant que leur relation à lui et à Mello restait la même.

« Oy Mello, à quoi tu penses ?  
- A rien. »

xxx

**Mot final : **

Hm. Je sais pas d'où je sors ça. Je sais que c'est un peu nul xD Mais c'est les mots qui m'ont inspiré ça. C'est venu tout seul. Erf. Pas très contente, jserais plus originale la prochaine fois. Pardon aux fans X.X

Les reviews m'emplissent toujours d'une joie sans limites même si elles sont emplies de venin mortel !


	3. Batteries

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Thèmes piqués à la communauté 31jours sur LiveJournal. 25 février :  
Mot : Docteur.  
Phrase : « Reste avec moi »

**Disclaimer **: Mello Near Matt et Roger et Linda sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi ! (mes meilleurs potes ! 8D ) – je crois que j'ai atteint le summum dans le disclaimer débile.-  
**Warnings ;** OS trop long. Le couuuple… Y'en a pas. Ou du fanservice léger pour ma nouvelle lubie. :'D  
_Fluff_, rien de grave, n'ayez pas peur.  
C'est trop bidon parce contre ce que j'écris… :'D OOC is love :'D

**Music box : **"Stay Home" Self

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était une journée qui avait commencé comme les autres.

Un soleil de plomb, des arbres fleuris, une cour resplendissante de vie et de jeux d'enfants. L'orphelinat Wammy's House n'avait jamais l'air inhabité en été. C'était un lieu qui semblait soudainement plus vivant, plus heureux, et beaucoup moins lugubre que lors des longs mois d'hiver, ou sous la pluie d'automne qui lui donnait un air de vieille église morbide. En été, c'était un bâtiment exaltant de la joie de vivre des enfants qui n'aimaient rien de mieux que de s'amuser dehors par temps ensoleillé.  
Sauf Matt, qui lui, préférait bien largement rester assis à l'ombre dans sa chambre ou dans la salle commune. Pourquoi se fatiguer à aller dehors, quand on était si bien à l'intérieur ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils préféraient tous suer dehors comme des porcs et prendre des coups de soleil ou se piquer les yeux avec la terre desséchée qui voltigeait un peu partout. Jouer à la console dans l'orphelinat, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

La journée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire jusque là. Mello jouait au foot dehors, Linda et ses amies jouaient à la corde à sauter, Roger et les autres surveillants se reposaient à l'ombre d'un grand saule, en jetant un œil aux enfants de temps en temps. Le soleil était au zénith, il n'y avait pas une once de vent, tout le monde était dehors et tout était calme à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Matt jouait à la console depuis deux heures, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de batteries, et cela l'insupporta hautement, d'autant plus que ça l'obligeait à descendre de sa chambre pour aller chercher ces foutues réserves d'énergie qui ne duraient décidément jamais assez longtemps. Il se leva donc péniblement de son moelleux siège, puis sortit de sa chambre en baillant.  
Ah, ce chemin était décidément fort long et fort embêtant. Il marchait calmement, les mains dans les poches, quand il passa devant Near qui évidemment n'était pas dehors non plus. Matt lui jeta un œil furtif, en se disant qu'en fait, il ferait peut-être bien de sortir aussi parfois, au risque de passer pour un asocial, comme le faisait si bien l'albinos.

Il réfléchit une minute, puis haussa les épaules. Un autre jour, il irait dehors un autre jour. Sa conscience fut apaisée par cette décision, et il voulut continuer son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, quand il se rendit compte que Near ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Pas que le jeune génie soit quelqu'un de très mouvementé en temps normal, mais au moins il montrait qu'il était vivant en tendant rapidement le bras pour saisir des pièces du puzzle blanc qu'il était en train de faire, ou alors il tortillait ses cheveux, ou alors il jouait au rubik's cube avec dextérité, tout seul par terre dans un recoin du couloir. Mais là, il était assis, et il ne bougeait pas du tout.  
En général, Matt se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait faire Near. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et les échos qu'il en recevait de la part de Mello ne lui donnaient pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Matt était quelqu'un de désagréable et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas altruiste. Et en plus, il était un peu curieux.  
Il s'approcha du petit génie et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« T'es mort ? »

Il planta un doigt dans l'épaule de Near.

A sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'écroula soudain par terre, évanoui. Matt avait reculé d'un mètre sous le coup de l'étonnement, et il avait écarquillé les yeux. Il observa Near quelques secondes, la bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux presque hors de ses orbites, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Puis une légère panique s'empara de son esprit. Evidemment, il était seul dans le couloir. Il se rapprocha de l'albinos et le secoua pour le réveiller. Matt avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement délicat.

« Oy, réveille-toi là ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir ton cadavre sur les bras, moi !  
- Nh…  
- Pff, tu m'as fait peur, abruti ! » soupira le jeune garçon au pull rayé en se rasseyant par terre, les bras ballants sur ses genoux.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il.  
- ….  
- Euh… Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle un docteur ? Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux… »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'infirmière en attendant un adulte, parce que son jeu l'attendait, et que l'état de santé de Near n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation principale. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le garçon allongé là, à moitié dans les vappes… Mais il n'y avait toujours personne à l'horizon. Zut. S'il avait été dehors aussi, quelqu'un d'autre se serait chargé de ça. Encore un signe du destin pour lui dire qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de faire un effort et de sortir plus. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais Near, qui tentait de se rasseoir, en silence, mais avec peine, lui avait saisi faiblement la manche du bout des doigts. Matt l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

« … Reste.. avec moi… »

Le geek fronça un sourcil. Near, le froid, l'impassible, le glaçon, venait de lui faire une requête aussi… aussi franchement niaise ? Ou bien était-ce un ordre ?

« Pourquoi ? Je vais chercher Roger.  
- …  
- …  
- … »

Near ne faisait rien que de l'observer en silence avec des yeux sombres mais dans lesquels Matt arrivait à lire un appel à l'aide évident. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Near pouvait faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Mais après tout, c'était un humain, lui aussi. Et il faisait de la peine. Matt se demandait si Mello l'avait déjà vu dans cet état et si il arrivait encore à le haïr après cette vision. Parce que lui, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre haine à l'égard de ce petit autiste sans défense à la santé fragile. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu veux que je te porte jusque devant Roger ? La honte, la honte… s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
- Je ne dois pas rester au soleil plus longtemps.  
- Hm ? s'étonna Matt en penchant la tête.  
- Je crois que j'ai une insolation.  
- Sans même être dehors ?  
- … »

Matt haussa les épaules, voyant bien que Near n'était pas un bavard, et il le souleva soudain du sol, sans difficultés, étant donné que le petit génie n'était vraiment pas lourd. Near avait crispé ses muscles au contact, et Matt s'était moqué de lui. Near n'avait apparemment plus assez d'énergie pour tenter de répliquer, et Matt sifflotait en marchant tandis que Near dans ses bras devait trouver la position plus qu'inconfortable, mais il ne disait rien. Il avait laissé reposer sa tête sur le torse du garçon au pull rayé.

La journée n'était plus vraiment ce que Matt appelait une petite journée d'été parfaite, à jouer à la console au fond de son fauteuil, tranquille, avec une réserve de chips et des batteries pleines. Marcher à travers tout Wammy's House avec ce Near dans ses bras n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Et la suite encore moins.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte d'entrée pour aller voir Roger, Matt savait que tout le monde les dévisagerait. Ca, à la limite, il s'en fichait un peu.  
Mais il semblait que la journée n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver.

Lorsqu'il commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier de l'entrée, sous les regards passablement outrés de tout le monde, un ballon perdu vint s'emmêler entre ses jambes et après une seconde de flottement durant laquelle Matt comprit qu'il allait tomber, il trébucha et s'écrasa en bas de l'escalier. Near avec.

Matt gémit bruyamment, et en se relevant un peu, il constata qu'il était juste au-dessus de Near, qui l'observait avec un air neutre. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Matt se tordit la bouche en une expression gênée, le sang lui montant au visage, et Mello se posta soudain au-dessus d'eux, les bras croisés.  
Matt se recula prestement et expliqua la situation, sur un ton humoristique qu'il utilisait à chaque fois que Mello le regardait avec ces yeux noirs. Near s'était rassis, et tout le monde s'était regroupé autour d'eux, soulevant une tempête de terre sèche, et quand le petit albinos retomba une nouvelle fois dans les pommes, ce fut dans la panique généralisée que Roger intervint pour porter Near jusque dans sa chambre.

« Depuis quand tu fais ami ami avec Near ? grommela Mello un peu plus tard.  
- Il était en train de carboniser au soleil, j'allais pas le laisser mourir quand même…  
- … T'aurais dû… Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait.  
- Mais non, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, voyons.  
- Oh que si !  
- Je te parie que tu aurais réagi exactement comme moi, en voyant sa tête. Hehe.  
- … Jamais de la vie ! »

Matt se passa de commentaires pouvant énerver le blond quand celui-ci passa devant la chambre de Near et y jeta un coup d'œil qu'il voulait discret.

C'était une journée qui, au final, n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire. Matt avait été forcé de jouer au foot en plein soleil. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer chercher des batteries entre la partie de foot et le repas du soir, et lorsqu'il voulut allumer son autre console pour jouer toute la nuit, elle lui fit aimablement comprendre qu'elle faisait grève.

Mello était en train de lire sur le lit, et il regardait Matt s'énerver avec une haine surnaturelle contre l'appareil, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Matt pleurnicha un « entrez ! » et lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la surprise de sa vie.

« Near ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? s'étonna Mello, le regard suspicieux.  
- NEAR ? Ce sont des batteries que tu tiens dans ta main, là ? » s'exclama Matt en écartant ses lunettes de plongée oranges de ses yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.  
Il s'était levé précipitamment et avait presque arraché les piles des mains de Near lorsque celui-ci les lui tendit, le regard vide.

« Near, tu sais quoi, je t'avais mal jugé. En fait, t'es un petit ange ! »

Matt, après cette évasion lyrique particulièrement exagérée, serra Near brusquement dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale qui failli l'étouffer, sous l'œil complètement outré de Mello dont la bouche venait de s'ouvrir très largement. Near avait lui aussi froncé un sourcil et s'était extirpé hors des bras de Matt pour sortir de la pièce.

« Tu vois Mello, il est pas méchant en fait !  
- … Il est mesquin ce type, à tous les coups il essaye de t'amadouer…  
- Oui bien sûr, il essaye de m'amadouer pour te rendre jaloux et pour te prouver à quel point il est un meilleur ami que toi ! Oui, oui, Mello.  
- … Pourquoi pas ?  
- Il me rend simplement la monnaie de ma pièce.  
- Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?  
- Il est un peu comme toi, il aime pas avoir des dettes, j'imagine…  
- Ne nous compare pas, je te prie !!!  
- Hehe. »

Mello lui jeta un livre à la tête et Matt l'ignora royalement, tant il était heureux que sa console se rallume.

Le soleil de l'été se couchait sur l'orphelinat. On entendait encore les rires et les cris des enfants qui avaient envie de continuer leurs jeux jusque sous le coucher de soleil rosé et dans l'atmosphère agréable du début de soirée.  
C'était la fin d'une journée comme les autres.

Ou presque.

xxx

**Mot final : **

Le bidon atteint parfois les summums :'D  
Si vous reviewez, je serais votre obligée… Merci merci n.n !!!


	4. Illusion d'optique

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Celui-là je l'ai pondu il y a quelques semaines déjà lol ! Avec une phrase d'une amie MelloNeareuse avec laquelle on a fait un RP passablement… hehe xD : « La couleur orangée d'un soleil qui se couche m'a toujours ému...un peu comme toi, quand tu passes à la nuit. » by Virginie.

**Disclaimer **: Mello et Near sont à deux personnes japonaises que je ne nommerais PAS ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Osez me mettre en prison maintenant… -sort-

**Warnings ;** MelloNear one-sided. Shonen-ai implicite :'D

**Music box : **"Can't let it go" Goo Goo Dolls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On ne voit pas le soleil qui se couche quand on est à la fenêtre de l'orphelinat. On ne voit que la ville, les lumières, on ne peut même pas voir les étoiles une fois que le soleil s'est caché.  
On ne peut que regarder le ciel devenir rose, puis rouge, et s'assombrir.  
C'est un cycle éternel qui recommence chaque jour, pour peu qu'il fasse beau dans la journée.  
La ligne de l'horizon est invisible, d'ici.

On ne peut jamais voir l'horizon, de toutes manières. Car qu'est-ce que l'horizon ? Une limite inaccessible, irréelle... rien qu'une illusion... une merveilleuse et passionnante illusion d'optique.  
Le soleil qui se couche n'est qu'une illusion d'optique.  
Les couleurs ne sont qu'une illusion d'optique.  
Quand je suis debout sur le balcon, au début de la soirée, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce ciel étrange qui change de couleur. Je suis debout et je regarde.

Tu arrives, des fois, à ce moment-là.  
Tu me regardes bizarrement, et tu me demandes pourquoi je fixe le ciel comme ça. Je te réponds que je fais ce que je veux. Tu râles et tu dis que c'est étonnant que quelque chose qui n'est pas blanc mérite autant mon attention. Tu dis que c'est rare. Je t'ignores. Mais tu es curieux. Tu te mets sur le balcon à côté de moi, tu regardes dehors aussi. On reste debout comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Tu me demandes quel était l'intérêt de tout ça.  
Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas envie de te dire ces choses-là.  
Ce qui se passe en moi ne te regarde pas.  
Ca ne regarde personne.  
Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Tu a horreur de mon silence, tu as horreur de moi, et ça ne me fait rien.  
Je te dis que ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.  
Tu dois te sentir ridicule d'être resté là à me parler, ton visage a rosi.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu prends la peine de m'adresser la parole, moi que tu détestes tellement. Ton visage est rouge, tes sourcils sont froncés.  
Tu me bouscules et tu t'en vas. C'est toujours avec ce regard sombre que tu quittes une conversation avec moi.

Je suis encore debout sur le balcon, les étoiles sont toujours invisibles.  
Mais au fond, peu importe.

Mello.

Il est hors de question que je te dise que la couleur orangée d'un soleil qui se couche m'a toujours ému... un peu comme toi, quand tu passes à la nuit. Quand tu t'énerves contre moi.  
Toi, tu n'es peut-être pas éternel, mais au moins, tu n'es pas une illusion d'optique. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un coucher de soleil. Tu es là. Tu me hais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Que tu sois là me suffit.

Et puis peu importe.  
Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
Et tu ne le sauras jamais.

xxx

**Mot final : **

HAHA ! Je suis morte de rire ce soir je sais même pas pourquoi :'D  
Bref que dire… Voilà, un petit drabble inutile, juste parce Nia aime son Mello beaucoup, beaucoup.  
Vous pouvez niez autant que vous voulez, mais le fait que Near aime beaucoup Mello est officiel. Oh que oui.

Pardon pour l'idiotie de mes propos. **Merci à celles qui reviewent, je vous jure que vous remplissez ma journée de joie :')**


	5. Aquarelle

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Maria-la-baka et moi avons fait nos propres mots et phrases du mois de mars :'D 2 mars :  
Mot : Aquarelle.

**Disclaimer **: Ces trois petits monstres appartiennent à deux auteurs japonais.

**Warnings :** Bidon !

**Music box : **Yui "Rolling Star"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une touche de peinture par là. Une autre ici.  
Zut, ça fait baver le crayon. Un petit coup de gomme… Ah, l'eau est sale.  
Où est le noir ? Pas possible, il faut toujours que cette case de la palette soit desséchée quand on en a besoin…  
Vite, nettoie le blanc, sinon, ça va être gris, et moche. Encore une petite pointe de peinture ici. Pinceaux trempés dans l'eau, coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier si les proportions sont respectées, oh non, il faut refaire le fond, ça ne va pas.  
C'est long, d'attendre que ça sèche.

« Tu dessines quoi ?  
- Un peu de tout…  
- C'est moche.  
- Méchant ! T'es pas sympa ! J'en ai d'autres, si tu veux. Regarde, là, c'est toi ! »

Coup d'œil, analyse. Les traits sont fins et jolis, on ne peut pas se tromper sur la personne.

« C'est encore plus moche.  
- Pff.. Bah alors ça veut dire que c'est ressemblant !  
- M'énerve pas ! Et puis tu utilises trop de noir et de blanc.  
- Justement, je trouve que ça rend très bien. Ces deux teintes s'assemblent à la perfection. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Je trouve que tu dis beaucoup de bêtises.  
- Mes notions artistiques sont meilleures que les tiennes, donc tu es obligé d'admettre que j'ai raison !  
- Et mon poing dans ta figure ?!  
- Le noir et le blanc, les deux nuances totalement opposées, mais qui pourtant vont tellement bien ensemble ! C'est d'un poétique ! Moi je trouve ça passionnant. »

Il a l'air agacé. Il s'en va, il dit que c'est vraiment un truc de filles.

L'aquarelle, on peut en faire pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le blanc soit définitivement vide, et le noir aussi. Un coup d'œil pour admirer le résultat.  
Ah, tiens, c'est compréhensible que Mello se soit fâché. En effet, sur les peintures, il y a lui, en noir, et juste à côté, Near, en blanc. Mello prend toujours tout au pied de la lettre...

La peinture est sèche, hop, une petite touche par ci, une petite touche par là.  
Zut, le noir et le blanc se sont mélangés…

Un froissement de papier, et le dessin atterrit à la poubelle.

xxx

**Mot final : **

Encore une fois, un truc sans queue ni tête, juste parce que euh… Parce que j'avais envie xD  
Un jour j'écrirais qqch d'utile.  
Mello, pourquoi tu n'as jamais compris à quel point vous alliez bien ensemble ;A;  
La peintre, c'est Linda, au fait…  
Si j'ai précisé pourquoi Mello râle, c'est parce que Linda n'est pas très fine, elle avait pas compris que Mello a fait le rapprochement :'D

XD

Vous pouvez au choix me jeter des tomates pourries au visage, ou encore des œufs, personnellement j'ai une préférence pour les tomates**. Toute review sera mon petit bonheur de la journée n.n**


	6. Tension

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Pas écris de fic depuis longtemps… Wammy's House le forum me prend tout mon temps mdr, je suis trop accro xD Vive le RP ! Bref, une petite fic inutile écrite fort tard encore… T3T Ecrite toute bizarrement et tout, j'espère que vous pourrez apprécier un peu quand même. n.n

**Disclaimer **: Les trois petits génies les plus sexy de l'univers ( et Linda ) sont nés de papa Obata et maman(?) Ohba. Ils sont pas à moi du coup.

**Warnings ;** Aucun couple, ou alors les deux plus populaires : MelloNear et MattMello. Mais rien d'explicite.

**Music box : **Rien !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est un phénomène assez particulier.  
Cette façon qui fait que lorsqu'une personne vous parle incessamment d'une autre, cette dernière peut soudain vous intéresser aussi.

Vous connaissez cette impression ?  
Prenez une personne, n'importe laquelle, même quelqu'un qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Prenez vous, qui vivez à ses côtés ou qui la croisez souvent. Vous pouvez ne l'avoir jamais captée, toujours ignorée, ou croisée sans vous préoccuper outre mesure de son existence, qui vous laissait profondément indifférent : en effet, ce n'était qu'un être parmi tant d'autres, et vous aviez tellement d'autres préoccupations. Qu'elle existe ou pas, qu'elle soit là ou pas, ça ne vous changeait rien, puisque de toutes façons, vous ne l'auriez pas remarquée si on ne vous l'avait pas pointée du doigt.  
Mais depuis que quelqu'un vous en parle sans arrêt, vous raconte tout sur cette personne, vous la connaissez comme si vous lui aviez déjà adressé la parole, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Et cette personne inconnue, vous qui n'aviez jamais fait attention à elle, vous pour qui elle n'était qu'une partie du décor, vous pour qui cet être serait à jamais resté invisible et n'aurait peut-être jamais attiré votre attention… elle devient soudain un élément flagrant en plein milieu de votre chemin quand vous la croisez, c'est vous qui vous retrouvez à la regarder sans raison, juste en vous disant « tiens, c'est elle, la personne dont untel me parle sans arrêt. » C'est dans un groupe la première personne que vous remarquez, alors qu'avant dans la même situation, vous auriez simplement passé votre chemin.

Mais maintenant vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi elle intéresse autant la personne qui vous en parle, alors vous devenez curieux. Vous la fixez sans vous en rendre compte. Vous pensez à ce qu'on vous à dit sur elle. Curiosité mal placée, vous le savez. La personne en elle-même ne vous intéresse même pas plus que ça. Vous vous en fichez profondément. Vous êtes juste… juste intrigué.

C'est simplement le fait que l'autre ne tarisse pas de paroles concernant cette autre personne, qu'elle la ramène toujours dans les conversations, qu'elle ne cesse de prononcer son nom, qui intensifie l'intérêt que vous lui portez.  
Vous êtes curieux, très curieux.  
Et la tierce personne apparaît comme une inconnue familière.  
Vous la connaissez sans la connaître.  
Vous êtes proches sans l'être.

Matt avait toujours ignoré Near.  
Il n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers à l'égard du petit génie.  
Simplement cette curiosité importune qui commençait à être agaçante.  
Near. Near par-ci, Near par-là.  
Near était intelligent, certes. Le meilleur aussi, certes.  
Mello était doté d'un complexe d'infériorité particulièrement accru, c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Near en peinture. Ou qu'il feignait de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Ou qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'entendre avec le petit albinos. Le fait était qu'il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de ne plus penser à rien d'autre sans le comparer à ce qu'aurait fait le petit albinos son rival à sa place. Il fallait faire mieux que lui. Il fallait faire différemment de lui. Il fallait l'éviter, il fallait le gêner. Tout ou presque gravitait autour de lui. En mal, certes. Mais autour de lui quand même.

Matt s'était donc malgré lui retrouvé à observer Near de loin, simplement parce que Mello en parlait sans arrêt. Il aurait pu aller lui parler, mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était le regarder, sans s'en approcher. Il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse.  
Observer ce petit être pâle lui était amplement suffisant.  
Or aussi fantomatique et imperméable au monde extérieur qu'il en avait l'air, il était loin d'être aveugle. Peut-être pourtant aurait-il mieux fallu que leur échange reste un non-dit.

« Arrête de me regarder. »

L'ordre était sec, et ne demandait pas de répartie.  
Near n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer les œillades prononcées que lui lançait Matt qui se croyait peut-être discret.

« Je te regarde si je veux » chantonna le rouquin, même s'il était pris au dépourvu. La seule échappatoire à la gêne, c'était la joie de vivre. Détourner le regard et s'en aller comme il aurait voulu le faire n'aurait fait que le faire paraître encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ? »

La voix était fluette, presque féminine, mais posée et déterminée. Froide pourtant, tellement froide. Hautaine. Mais neutre. Impossible à décrire. Une voix qui ne vous rassure pas, en tous cas.

« Je te regarde si je veux » avait répété Matt, la voix beaucoup moins enjouée. L'albinos ne pris cette fois pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit. Un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de méprisant avait orné son visage rond et laiteux, autoritaire malgré ses traits d'enfants. Et il avait fait volte-face pour s'en aller.

« Je te regarde parce que tu es étrange. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, presque agressifs ; l'interlocuteur avait arrêté son mouvement et s'était retourné légèrement vers le rouquin qui lui avait déclamé cette réplique on ne peut plus plaisante. L'albinos sembla vaguement agacé.

« Tu es un imbécile.  
- Tu es un petit prétentieux. »

C'était dire à quel point la simple présence désabusée de Near parvenait à titiller les nerfs de l'agacement et de la colère...  
Silence.  
Regard glacial. Indifférence. Near fit de nouveau demi-tour, lassé.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi Mello s'intéresse à moi. C'est pour cela que tu me dévisages constamment. Tu ne le comprends pas et ça t'énerve. Je me trompe ? »

La précision de ces mots acerbes lancés sur ce ton neutre était déconcertante. Near semblait plus habile à déchiffrer les sentiments humains qu'à les mettre en pratique. Matt était mal à l'aise, debout dans ce couloir impersonnel de l'orphelinat, ses pensées mises à nu par cet être à qui il n'avait jamais voulu parler. En effet, il aurait mieux fait de s'en aller. Avant de craquer.

« Je comprends très bien, maintenant, avait-il dit d'un ton sec.  
- Tu ne comprends rien, avait déclaré la voix neutre de l'albinos.  
- Je comprends que tu n'es qu'un horrible gamin hautain et méprisant qui se croit meilleur que les autres.  
- Je réitère : tu ne comprends rien. »

Near n'aimait pas se répéter. Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus sèches à mesure que la conversation avançait.

« Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à comprendre !  
- Détrompe-toi.  
- Tu aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose, c'est tout.  
- Et toi tu aimerais qu'il n'y ait rien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
- Mello se moque de toi. Profondément.  
- Je pense que je peux te retourner la réplique. »

Matt n'était pas du genre à s'énerver. Il n'était même pas possessif envers ses amis, en général. Mais l'attitude de Near le révulsait. Que ce garçon soit le centre d'intérêt principal de Mello... Oui, certainement que Matt était jaloux, en un sens.  
Mais Near n'était que le rival de Mello, il n'était rien, absolument rien d'autre. N'est-ce pas ? Et Matt, pour Mello, contrairement à ce que pensait l'albinos, n'était pas qu'un outil bon à utiliser et à jeter. N'est-ce pas ?  
Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et vêtu de son habituel pull rayé avait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte serré les poings et la mâchoire. Lui d'ordinaire si calme. Lui d'ordinaire si neutre. Near lui tournait le dos.

« Mello s'intéresse à toi parce que tu es meilleur que lui. C'est tout. »

Near lui tournait toujours le dos, et il s'était immobilisé. Matt avait craché sa réplique à la silhouette pâle dont il ne pouvait cerner l'expression.

« … Si ça peut te rassurer. »

Matt l'aurait volontiers jeté par la fenêtre, ou massacré à coups de DS.  
Cette assurance désinvolte, cette attitude méprisante !  
Cette certitude que… Mello…

« Arrête de te faire des illusions, Near.  
- Arrêtons cette conversation. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Mettre Near de mauvaise humeur était bien le cadet de ses soucis.  
Mais il ne savait plus quoi dire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Lui qui l'observait sans cesse. Lui qui lui avait prouvé à quel point le petit génie parvenait à attirer l'attention, à captiver. A subjuguer même une personne qui n'avait toujours ressenti pour lui que de l'indifférence. Alors jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il passionner quelqu'un qui lui vouait un intérêt profond, même s'il était haineux ?

Matt n'était pas seulement agacé de savoir qu'il était exclu de la relation entre son meilleur ami et cet être désagréable. Qu'il risquait de perdre ce meilleur ami à cause de cet être désagréable. Il ne supportait pas le comportement de vainqueur qu'avait Near. Le petit albinos donnait l'impression d'avoir… gagné.

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur Mello. Pas tant que je serai là. »

Un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce.  
Une tension palpable les enveloppait tous les deux.  
Matt en frissonna presque.  
Near s'était tourné. Lentement.

« Et tu prétends le connaître ? »

Si Linda n'était pas apparue à ce moment-là au bout du couloir et ne s'était pas joyeusement interposée, qui sait ce que Matt aurait fait. Alors que la jeune fille à couettes papotait gaiement sur un sujet inutile qu'ils n'entendaient même pas, le meilleur ami et le rival de Mello se regardaient avec intensité. Matt comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait de haïssable en Near. Une colère sans nom l'avait envahie, mais elle resterait pour toujours comprimée en lui, congelée, aussi froide que le dernier regard que Near lui avait lancé avant de s'en aller.  
Les jours qui suivirent furent de nouveau teintés de l'indifférence apparente qu'ils avaient toujours montré l'un à l'égard de l'autre.  
Matt ne l'observait plus.  
Il avait cerné le personnage. Méprisant, froid. Et cet air victorieux, comme si Mello était en son pouvoir…  
Mais le rouquin n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Oui, car pourtant, finalement, n'était-ce pas lui qui aurait du le mieux comprendre l'attitude de Near ?  
Matt ne s'était-il pas lui-même montré froid, méprisant, et plein de possessivité envers Mello en s'adressant au petit albinos ?

N'aurait-il pas dû être le seul à comprendre ?

Comprendre que tout ce dont Near avait fait preuve durant leur altercation…

…Ce n'était que de la jalousie ?

OoO

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !  
C'était parti pour être un MattNear mais finalement ça a un peu varié… Haha. XD  
Je comprendrai que vous n'ayez pas tout compris. Je me comprends moi, mais j'arrive pas à le retranscrire xD Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre écoute ! xD

Bref vive le petit triangle amoureux de la mort qui tueee ! Et j'ai beau faire mon Near mesquin et écrire du POV de Matt, je suis avec Near. Parce que Near...  
C'est mon préféré quoi. –brandit des pompons- Go, go Nia-tan, bats-toi pour ton Mellow ! C'est toi le meilleur ! Je t'aimeeeeuuuhhh ! :3  
_Et Near s'en va très lentement, très discrètement, pour s'échapper de la psychopathe qui lui déclame sa groupitude. Et on le comprend parce qu'elle fait très peur.  
_**Near** ! -etoiles dans les yeux- ... -vaut mieux que je m'arrête là, sinon je pourrais m'étaler des heures sur à quel point Near est merveilleux x'D -

Breeef… reviewez si vous avez le temps, ça me ferait très plaisir n.n !


	7. Cinq Sens

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Yuu J'écris des trucs étranges en ce moment. Peut-être la petite déprime passagère et le bac NON REVISE mdr… x3 Petit drabble écrit du point de vue de cette chère Linda (que j'aime beaucoup pour une raison inconnue ). Mélodrame power, m'enfin bon, j'espère que vous pourrez apprécier quand même n.n

**Disclaimer **: Fire, Ice et Color ( j'ai nommé Mello, Near et Linda) sont des personnages de Ohba et Obata.

**Warnings ;** MelloNear et LindaNear implicitement explicite.

**Music box : **"Wake up Call" Maroon 5  
"Lovely Day" Peter White

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regarde, il fait si beau dehors, le soleil brille, c'est agréable, tu sais, comme sensation. J'aime bien quand le vent passe dans mes cheveux et que la lumière m'éclaire un peu trop, que les rayons du soleil sont comme des bras tendres qui m'enveloppent et me réchauffent, j'ai l'impression d'être heureuse. Je ne suis plus ici, je suis ailleurs, je suis quelque part où tout va bien. Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi. Tu sais ce que c'est, hein, d'être heureux ?

Sens l'amitié, la fraternité, l'amour qui planent dans les airs aujourd'hui…Etre tous ensemble, c'est si rassurant. Ca réchauffe le cœur, ça te fait te sentir tellement bien. T'amuser avec les autres, rire avec eux, te sentir soutenu, former un tout avec eux, te sentir en symbiose avec d'autres âmes. Tu n'aimerais pas, parfois, savoir que les autres ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux ? Te dire que quelque part, d'autres êtres humains pensent à toi, et que tu leur manques quand tu n'es pas là ? Tu ne voudrais pas, hein, te sentir aimé ?

Oh, écoute, j'entends des cris et des pleurs. Oui, la tristesse et la douleur existent aussi, je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que le soleil peut effacer le malheur de la surface de notre planète ou simplement de notre esprit embrumé. Personne n'échappe à la souffrance et à la mélancolie. Ou bien es-tu ici l'exception ? Est-ce que tu as tellement l'habitude d'être seul que pour toi ce n'est plus quelque chose de difficile à supporter ? Tu n'as même plus d'émotions, tu n'es plus triste, tu ne te sens jamais seul ? Je n'y crois pas. Je le sais, moi, que tu caches des sentiments, hein, quelque part au fond de toi ?

Goûteras-tu un jour au plaisir de croquer la vie à pleine dents ? Quand je te regarde, j'ai tellement l'impression que ta vie n'est qu'immobilité et impassibilité. Tu es passionnant, tu sais, à être aussi sage qu'une image, une image immaculée, parfaite et absolument géniale. Tu es comme une statue de glace, magique, envoûtante, et pourtant si froide. Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi attirant… Est-ce que tu le sais, au moins ? Non, sûrement pas, tu t'en fiches. Ta conception de la vie semble à des kilomètres de la mienne, hein, vis-tu vraiment dans le même monde que moi ?

Tu touches constamment à tes jouets, et seulement à eux. Dès que je pose les yeux sur toi, je te vois les manier avec tes mains blanches et parfaites, pures et intouchables. Je te regarde tout le temps, tu sais. De loin, quand je ne veux pas te déranger, quand tu es si passionnément plongé dans ta bulle étrange et impénétrable… Et lui, il te touche. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien penser, quand il ose poser ses mains violentes et agressives sur toi pour te faire du mal ? Lui, ce jaloux, cet imbécile ?

Ah, le soleil cet après-midi ne me mettra pas de bonne humeur. J'ai compris, tu sais. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Il n'y a qu'une personne que tu vois, que tu regardes. Que tu regardes vraiment, avec une expression dans tes magnifiques orbes argentés. Imperceptible lueur, c'est vrai, mais moi, je l'ai vue, oh oui, je t'ai assez regardé pour réussir à lire dans tes yeux. La seule chaleur que tu dois sentir et que tu ne rejettes pas, c'est la sienne, quand il envahit ton espace vital. Tu l'écoutes, quand il parle, quand il cherche par tous les moyens à vaincre ta perfection en vain, tu l'écoutes vraiment, lui. Est-ce sa répartie qui réussit à capter ton attention ? Ou simplement la voix qui s'échappe de ses lèvres ? Haha, et le goût de chocolat qui erre à tout instant sur cette bouche, tu l'as déjà testé ? …Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, ça fait mal. Mal de savoir que peut-être que lui, tu le touches, avec la même minutie et précision adoratrice qu'avec laquelle tu touches tes jouets. Moi, tu dois à peine connaître mon existence, jamais je ne te toucherai et jamais tu ne me toucherais. Que valent mon amour, mes bras, mon intérêt pour toi, après tout ? J'ai compris la situation, oh oui.

Sans lui, tu es ce que tu as toujours été. Une galaxie vide, froide, et privée de son étoile flamboyante. Immobile, un gouffre glacial que personne d'autre que lui ne pourra réchauffer un jour.

M'écouterais-tu si je te disais que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu seras heureux ?  
Me croirais-tu si je t'affirmais que ce n'est pas ça, l'amour ?  
A moins que je n'extrapole et me noie dans mon romantisme invétéré, et qu'en réalité tu ne ressentes rien pour lui… mais j'en doute. J'en doute fort.

Ah, j'imagine bien que tu te fiches de mon opinion comme tu te fiches de savoir que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas idiote et je sais admettre ma défaite. Il ne gagne peut-être jamais contre toi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il t'a gagné. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je m'incline.  
J'ai simplement très mal de savoir qu'il te fera souffrir.

Vous êtes trop différents. Je ne peux que vous regarder, vous deux… Une étoile filante enflammée et perdue gravitant autour d'un néant glacé et impassible, tentant vainement de le traverser, pour laisser sur son passage une marque brûlante et douloureuse au lieu de la chaleur vivifiante qu'il manquait à ce vide intersidéral…

Je ferais mieux de me taire, de me mêler de ce qui me regarde et de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, et tu es peut-être incapable de souffrir, après tout.  
Finalement, je crois même que ce serait plutôt bien. Ce serait même mieux.  
J'ai toujours été persuadée que les cinq sens étaient apaisants et bénéfiques...

J'ai changé d'avis.

xxx

**Mot de la fin :** haha, random.  
Si vous euh… avez un mot à dire sur ce truc….Vos reviews me nourrissent de bonheur n.n  
–étoiles dans les grands n'oeils de la MN-groupie-


End file.
